


Il salvataggio del guardiano del vento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Seguito di Il guerriero arcano del vento.Prompt: 5. Legame a distanzaFandom: OriginalePersonaggi: M; MNumero parole:530.Titolo: Il salvataggio del guardiano del vento





	Il salvataggio del guardiano del vento

Seguito di Insonnia spaziale.

Prompt Lista 1: 5. Futuro.

Fandom: Originale.

Parole: 540.

Titolo: Il tuo futuro sono io

 

Il tuo futuro sono io

 

< In questi momenti mi rendo conto che avevano ragione i miei compagni di scuola a prendermi in giro. Tutto sommato lo guardavo con tanta attenzione proprio perché mi attraeva non solo a livello di curiosità.

Ed ora eccomi qui a sbirciarlo mentre si fa la doccia, il mio muro di muscoli alieno completamente nudo.

Il passato si confonde nel presente e conosco già il mio futuro. Ero un ragazzino quando sono arrivato qui, ora sono un uomo > pensò Edoardo.

Notò all’altezza dei suoi piedi qualcosa che si muoveva, si contorceva, spesso due dita, simile a un viticcio. Questo scattò verso di lui, lo avvolse e gli s’infilò con la punta in bocca, costringendolo a respirare con il naso.

Edoardo chiuse gli occhi, continuando a muovere il bacino.

< La mia solita curiosità… Finisce sempre per portarmi tra le sue braccia, che sono spesse quanto le mie gambe unite. Non posso avere un futuro lontano dal mio re spaziale >. Altri tentacoli gli avvolsero le caviglie e i polsi, sollevandolo.

< Solo ieri a cena prendevo in giro quella povera nuova vittima e oggi a pranzo… Il primo cambiamento tangibile nel mio futuro >.

 

_“Durkam, smettila Noi sul tavolo di dobbiamo mangiare. Zira, sei la regina, ma non per questo puoi fare ciò che vuoi a tavola._

_Kaulif ti prego di richiamare i tuoi figli” si lamentò Edoardo._

_Guardò Eliot che si dibatteva sul tavolo, braccia e gambe unite al corpo. Mugolava, teneva la bocca ad o, succhiando la protuberanza che usciva dalla fronte di Durkam. S’intravedeva la luce che emetteva nella bocca di Edoardo._

_< Sembra proprio come un pesce all’amo  > rifletté Edoardo._

_“Oh, io ho un’idea migliore” rispose Kaulif. Fece uscire la propria escrescenza a forma di peduncolo dalla fronte, gli occhi di Edoardo si focalizzarono sulla luce. Mise la bocca ad o e gemette di piacere, dimenando il bacino avanti e indietro._

_I tentacoli di Kaulif lo fecero stendere sul tavolo._

_“Proprio quello che volevo. Una sana amicizia tra ‘principessine’” sussurrò Zira._

_Durkam mise la luce in bocca alla madre, Eliot lo baciò con foga cercando di riprendere la luce con la lingua. I due iniziarono a succhiare la luce insieme, mentre Kaulif continuava a ondeggiare la propria protuberanza. Fece intrecciare le gambe e le braccia di Eliot ed Edoardo, entrambi ignudi. I due strusciavano tra loro, facendo cozzare i loro ventri rigonfi._

_In quello di Edoardo c’erano una decina di uova che brillavano di una luminescenza violetta, dentro Eliot solo tre._

 

Kaulif trasse Edoardo a sé, avviluppandolo completamente nei propri tentacoli. Spense il getto dell’acqua della doccia, completamente metallica, ma illuminata da delle luci luminescenti che uscivano dalle pareti.

Un tentacolo raggiunse l’altra stanza e afferrò una candela rossa. La portò fino a lì, Edoardo gemette di piacere sentendo l’odore, simile a quello delle fragole, pungergli le narici, eccitandolo.

“Cosa ci fai qui, mio curioso compagno?” domandò Kaulif, facendogli scivolare fuori il tentacolo dalla bocca. 

Edoardo guardò la corona di diamante, che richiamava un corallo, brillare bagnata sulla fronte di Kaulif. Scese a fissare le forme spigolose del suo viso.

“Pensavo al nostro futuro” rispose.

“Io sono il tuo futuro” sussurrò Kaulif.

Edoardo cercò di rispondere, ma il tentacolo gl’invase nuovamente la bocca, zittendolo.


End file.
